No Longer Our Girl
by Awesomeness-xxx
Summary: In the points of all, Smurf, Captain James and Molly where it wasn't Captain James or Smurf but Molly who was hit, along with future chapters. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**No longer Our Girl**

**Molly POV**

"Okay Dawes you go identify the people in the van, Smurf watch the farmer and I'll get the driver" Captain James said to me and Smurf, we both agreed feeling the eyes of the rest of our section and the people in the van.

I looked up at lots of women and girls all huddled together with their heads down not looking at me in the eye when I heard a gunshot. I spun as quick as I thought possible and saw Smurf gunning down the Afghan farmer shooting his goat. Captain James went over to talk some sense into Smurf all I could hear was shouting in my ear between captain James and Smurf along with the occasional voices of the rest of my section. I went back to surveying the passengers on the truck when something struck my eye. A deep brown eye with bushy eyebrows and was taken back to 2 months ago.

"Do you want more pens or pencils" I asked Bashria she eagerly agreed

"BASHRIA!" I heard the shout of an old man with a light grey hair and beard with deep brown eyes, Bashria dropped the pens and quickly ran to her father's side and he shook his head glaring at me.

These were the same Eyes

"BADRAI, BADRAI is in the truck" I screamed running towards my Captain James and best mate Smurf. Whilst Badria was taking off his cover and began firing in my direction. I could see the shock in Captain James's eyes that bullets were getting close I jumped onto him and brought down Smurf at the same time.

I began to feel my back getting wet and Brains shot Badria down. I rolled of Smurf and Captain James and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

**Captain James POV**

I heard a gunshot and saw that Smurf had shot the farmers goat. I was shouting at him knowing full well he shouldn't have done it

"I want to Molly when I wake up but no she wants you" Smurf shouts

He heard, he heard the conversation between me and Molly and most likely saw the kiss too. Crap. I heard shouting

"Badria is in the truck" I turned and saw Molly running towards me with a frantic look on her face I lifted my gun and shot at the Man until I was brought down by Molly who also took down Smurf and I heard Brains take him fully out. I looked towards My Molly and she was out of breath with her eyes closed.

**Smurf POV**

He kissed her, he loved her and she kissed him and she loved him. I was beyond angry I had to take my anger out so the goat and the afghan farmer so I shot his goat. "What the fuck Smurf" I heard Captain James shout along with some other words, but I wasn't listening until I SCREAMED "I WANT MOLLY WHEN I WAKE UP BUT SHE WANTS YOU" and he shut up the condescending fucker.

I heard gunshots and saw my love running towards me. She was scared and I would look after her, I lifted my gun and shot at the man scaring my girl until she fell on top of me pulling down Captain imperious with her. She rolled off me and closed her eyes taking deep breaths when Brain shot and took down Badria.

**Molly POV**

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was drowning when there was no water. I knew the symptoms of this. Blood in the lungs the bullets had gone through my protective gear and was disturbing my body from its normal activities. Other than being breathless I felt fine and if I wasn't dying I probably would have made some funny sarcastic comment I opened my eyes and saw my captain in my eye frame along with Smurf.

Captain James POV

I looked at Molly again her eyes still closed and shook her shoulders until her eyes opened. I didn't see the beautiful green eyes I expected I saw red covering them. I lifted her up so she was in the sitting position and the blood covered the ground, my arms, and hands and all over her back.

I gasped "WE NEED A MEDIC!" I screamed in the general direction of the rest of my platoon. Qaseem came running over and I already heard the helicopter in the distance. "Please God, I can't live without her, please make sure she is okay" I whispered as I saw her eyes close. The helicopter staff got Molly and Qaseem onto the copter and flew away taking my life, soul and heart with them. "Please "I whispered once more and collapsed onto the ground not caring about army protocol


	2. My Girl

**Captain James POV**

I have been waiting outside of Molly's room for hours with Smurf next to me. Just sitting and waiting. He has attempted to have a conversation with me but I just dismiss him. He is the one who got my Molly killed. NO I mean hurt; she'll be fine I know it. Lady Luck is on my side. A t least I hope she is, because I can't live without her.

**Smurf POV**

I can't believe she is going to die and it is my entire fault. I loved her and now she is going to be with my brother instead of with me. I mean Captain James; they love each other so she will never be mine. I don't really know why I am waiting here for her in case she suddenly chooses me instead of her Captain, which won't ever happen because she doesn't love me.

**Molly POV**

I enjoy my sleep I do but I'd rather be up at 2 every morning in Afghanistan than sleeping in until noon every day at home. I want to wake up and see my captain, my best mate Smurf and the rest of my section and protect them from the harm of a war conflict like Blisters, dust in the eyes and the shits. I want to wake up but I can hear the sound of a lorry or something reversing. "Molly, Mols can you hear me?"

**Captain James POV**

We were finally allowed to see her one at a time. I walked in and saw her hocked up to IV's drips, tubes down her throat helping her breath in case she suddenly stops. According to the doctors all the 3 bullets missed her spinal cord so she should be able to walk after a couple of sessions of rehab which she will be happy about.

"Molly, Mols can you hear me, I hope you can because I have something important for you to hear and I don't want to say it again. I love you and some part inside of me has loved you from the first time you laughed at me saying cockwombles on the first day of tour. I should have told you about Rebecca and my son Sam, but I didn't want you freaking out that we were still together because that will never be happing I can promise you that, Sam would love you. Please Molly I can't live without you please just wake up. I said in a strong almost authority voice but whispered "Please".

**Smurf POV**

I was watching Captain James confess his love to Molly with tears falling down his face. I have never seen him cry not even when his Kid had Gastroenteritis he was sad but never cried, not like this anyway like proper tears. I wanted to speak to Molly alone about us and staying mates but I think the captain needs some time alone. I got up and left not looking back.

**Molly POV**

I feel like Shit, like run over by 100 tanks. I attempted to open my eyes when someone shone a bright light into my eye causing me to move out the way "Get that fucking light out of my eye" I said croakily and opened my eyes to Jackie.

**Jackie POV**

Molly was going to be waking up at any time now and there was no on going to be there so I went and checked her vital but left the eyes for last. I lifted her eye lid and shone the torch in and she flinched away "Molly?" she grunted "Get that fucking light out of my eye" I began laughing and she opened her eyes looking around and began to sit up. "No Molly you have to stay lying down sitting up could cause the stiches to open and you could bleed out again" she signed but accepted defeat, properly too tired "Where's Sir?" she asked softly "he's gone home for some clothes, shower and a little rest, he will be her in about an hour when visiting times open" she looked around again and said "I want to wake up to him, do you think you could tell me when he is going to get her so I can pretend to be sleeping and slowly wake up with him there" I laughed and said of course.

**Captain James POV**

I brought some roses and a balloon decorated by Sam for Molly, but arrived 20 minutes before visiting times so sat and waited in her waiting room "Charles, you can go and see her" I looked up at Jackie, nodded and went towards my love. She was still asleep but looking a lot better. Jackie said that she should be waking up any time now. I sat down holding her hand and stroking her hair and kissing her forehead a couple of times and began talking about what has happened whilst she has been out. I felt her hand move and hold my hand back. I stopped talking "Molly are you waking up, can you hear me, are you okay, do you need a nurse or doctor, do you want your parents or family water?." I asked quickly like she was going again "MOLLY!" I shouted a little louder "Would you shut up for just a second I have a massive head ache" she said smiling at me. "Molly" I whispered and bend down and gave her a kiss. "I love you and I always will" I announced "I know I heard you, I love you to" she smiled at me

Did you want more Smurf and a future chapter about what has happen in the last couple of years give me a message and I will do that J


	3. Yep, Still my Girl

**Molly POV**

It has been a year since I woke up from being shot. I had no permeant damage to my back or the way I walked and the army welcomed me back opened armed. Both Charles and I still work for the British Army with him going away for 6-12 month tours and normally 3-8 for me. I love being a medic and it is the only thing I ever wanted to do, just didn't know that until I actually attempted it. At the moment Charles is dropping off Sam at Rebecca and Matt's who she married 6 months ago and is very happy, should be seeing a young sibling for Sam which he is quite happy about. As for Charles and I we are letting Nature control our decisions. Both of us want children but neither of us wants to give up the Army and would be difficult for both of us to work and have a child without family having to look after him or her.

**Charles POV**

"See ya scamp, have a good time and I'll see you in a couple of day's" I said hugging my son "Yeah bye dad, will Molly be with you when I come back?" he asked probably up to mischief with Molly again. All I do is get pranked by the two of them. Like yesterday Sam fell down the 3 flights of stairs in my Bath home and was screaming his heart out. I ran down the stars and all I could see was blood everywhere on the white tiles. After almost jumping from the third floor I reached my boy and he was a dummy and I then heard laughing from around the corner and saw Molly and my unhurt son laughing hysterically on the floor. "Both of you are cleaning up the mess" I said sternly but Sam said "Yes Bossman" saluted and walked off whilst Molly laughed some more. I loved moments like that with the two people I love the most getting a long together just wish they wouldn't gang up on me.

**Molly POV**

I was waiting for Charles to get home so we could have some time to our self if you know what I mean when the doorbell went. Assuming it was my Charles I opened it in my dressing gown with very little underneath and at the door was no other than Smurf, the Welsh Tosser who I saved in Afghan. "Well you seem ready for me Mol's" he said smirking. "What are you doing here?" I said embarrassed at what he saw me in "Well I have brought this beautiful red dress for our Vegas trip but I'd rather you go in what you were just wearing" he said after I had changed "ha ha so funny, and when do you want to go to Vegas?" I said seeming unsure "how's this next week? I have some time off and I know you do" he said rising his eye brows "I spit promised ya, so yeah next week is fine by me" he ran over and hugged me.

Charles POV

I pulled over and saw that the front door was open and hadn't been shut. I walked up to the house and heard talking I quietly tip toed into the house and saw Molly hugging Smurf "So you did chose him?" I said walking away "Ni Charles" she said following me "It isn't what you thing- and what is that" I interrupted "We were discussing our Vegas plans that I promised him, I said I would go next week because he has the time off and he was hugging me as a thank you nothing more I promise you it was nothing" she said pleading for me to understand. "You'd say you'll go to Vegas and not even tell me" I said glaring at her. Her beautiful features squashed together "I was going to tell you when you go home really I was, please Charles you gotta believe me, he means nothing to me" I relaxed my face and like a mirror she did too. "Nothing he is you best mate Molly and the words you had to see your face come to mind" I said laughing at her expression "You gotta be kidding me you pulled a fast one on me, I was scared you leave or something?" she said letting out a log sigh "I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her "I'll never leave you, Never" I said kissing her forehead.

Do you want another chapter with a little further in the future or would you prefer a carry on from this moment in time with Molly or Charles crossing paths on their missions. ?


	4. Army's Girl

**Your reviews have really inspired me so thank you. Most are asking for Molly and Charles to be in the same place so that is what I will do. Hope you enjoy. **

**Charles POV**

Molly left for her tour in Afghanistan training soldiers and will be back in about 2 weeks, me however am presently on a plane to Syria to tackle the Islamic State Militants (IS) and will be landing near the border called Kobain I believe working with Kurdish fighters along with American to reduce the number of IS fighters and bring control to the country. I was looking forward to meeting Molly at the airport but unfortunately I was needed for this tour as they lacked officers as quite a lot resigned for their own reasons. I love the army and the role I play but I love Molly so much more and if she didn't say it was okay then I wouldn't have gone, I feel bad that she will be alone when she comes back from her first tour after being shot at, I wondered whether she was going to be okay but my worrying was for nothing as she was fine and I had an email of the day she arrived with a picture of her and Jackie who also went out with her.

**Molly POV**

"Thank you very much Dawes, you have completed your 3 month tour thank you" officer Reid said to me rolling up his sleeves. He did this when he was nervous and as I turned around there was Jackie smiling kindly at him. I shook my head smiling, the two of them were so obvious with their staring at each other when the other wasn't looking and staring into each other's eyes. "Just ask her out sir?" I said walking towards the plane laughing. "Molly, I can't believe you told Spence to ask me out" Jackie said frowning "Spence is it now, well did it work?" I asked "Yes" she said slumping "I'd never think you would be the one setting me up, but then you are the expert in seducing officers aren't you Molly" she said laughing "Just shut up" I said laughing too.

We'd been sitting on the plane for just over 7 hours and still had 4 hours to go when an announcement came over the comm channel "Molly can I talk to you please?" sir asked I walked over to him and followed him to the car area "Because of the Ebola in West Africa a lot of our Medics have gone, will you be willing to go to Syria on front line duty In 2 months as 4 section will be pulling out as their 1 year is up" Sir asked "Can I think about it sir?" I asked "Of course but please get back to me with 2 weeks of being at home, makes it easier to plan" he said slapping my shoulder and walking away to sit next to Jackie and stealing my seat. Syria similar to Afghan and I will be with Charles he is in 2 sections still but with different people and I will be in 4 section I can be with him without being with him, looking after different people. All I can think about is being with Charles being all sweaty lying with him in his Bergen with nothing on. I think I will accept "Sir, I will accept the position" I said smiling and looking at Jackie and Sir intertwined fingers "This isn't a reason for you wanting to go like the weather being similar to Afghan, you London girls always wanting an orange tan" Sir said looking happy that the position was filled and by the best front line medic there is "More like a certain brown eyed officer" Jackie said smiling at me, I shook my head and walked away but could hear Jackie explaining who she meant to Sir. The rest of the plane ride was quite quick with me smiling like some kind of idiot, I will be surprising Charles, it's gonna be the best.

**Charles POV**

In two months a new section will be coming and thank god, I think the present 4 section are really looking forward to their leave, apparently they were finding it difficult to find a Medic to come to Syria as most are in West Africa tackling the Ebola crisis. I wonder if Molly is going to West Africa she has just finished in Afghanistan. She will get at least 2 months of leave until she can go on another tour and there is a group leaving West Africa in 2 months so it is likely. I'll email her and ask. When I eventually got a computer space I saw I already had an unread email from the Mollinator

_Hey babe, I missed you in Afghan, but have finally finished and won't be going back, goin to kind of miss it. I met Bashria and she is happy and safe so I can sleep happy from now on. How are you doing in Syria? Heard it is pretty bad. Come back to me love_

_Forever yours_

_Molly xxx_

I don't think I could love her anymore but as each day that goes past I fall more and more in love with her

_My love, Syria is similar to afghan in the way of weather but is completely different atmosphere with the Kurdish fighters enjoying Mansfield's ginger hair apparently they have never seen ginger. I laughed so much at the look on people's faces at the hair, so shocked. What will you be doing on your leave? What tour you going on next, Ebola?_

_I love you so much, stay safe_

_Your Charles _

**Molly POV**

Oh Charles worrying about me more than himself. It has been 2 months of patiently waiting for my approval with high up the army ranks to make sure that when I'm working in the same area with Charles won't allow us to get into trouble with our sections or the natives there. As long as Charles and I don't work together or go on any missions together, shouldn't make our missions any different. I asked about talking and hanging out with him and they said that was fine I began smiling until Mr Branding "What about fucking though Simon as they are together?" he said with a straight face whilst I was bright red "I understand a female's body and the surges they feel just keep it to yourself and not to bloody often, okay Dawes?" he asked looking at me "Yes Sir" I said still majorly embarrassed. "Alright then Dawes on the plane you get, and no one has said a word about you meeting Charles but a couple of other officers will be recoding the whole scene" he said pointing toward the other soldiers getting on the plane. I saluted and ran with my kit towards the plane. I dropped my kit by the tyres and smiled for the picture.

Depending on when I write the next chapter but will be coming soon, with the meeting of Charles and Molly along with a couple of surprises.


	5. Miss me?

**Molly POV**

I made sure that no one has told Charles of my arrival, all he knows is that 4 sections will be arrival with a medic and that I am in the UK waiting for his email or something like that. I have been thinking about how I am going to surprise him, just run up to him with a smile and a hug or should I make it more interesting and attempt to sneak into his Bergen and suddenly yell our 'Surprise!' well I had plenty of time to think about how I am going to do this.

"Molly, Molly Dawes, what a surprise you are here" I voice behind me said I turned and saw the one Welsh Tosser who I saved twice and took 3 bullets "Well if it isn't the wanker of all wankers" I said walking over to him and pulling him into a hug "Missed ya Smurf, you gonna be in 4 section?" I asked looking at him "Nah I'm joining 5 section as their second in command was injured, don't worry Mols you can admire me from a far" he said smirking I slapped his arm and grabbed my kit and sat on the plane. It had been 3 hours of constant flying.

"Smurf I need your help?" I asked he turned his head and raised an eyebrow "Not with that, you stud, Cha-captain James is in Syria and I am going to be there too, he doesn't know I am coming and told my officer I wanted it to stay that way so I can surprise him, so any ideas?" I asked looking questionably at him "We could prerecord your voice saying certain phrases and words and place it in his Bergen; he will believe that he is hearing your voice and missing you whilst you are hid in his wardrobe and then just before he falls asleep we jump out yelling surprising him. Well?" he asks smiling and nodding "How the hell are we going to fit in his wardrobe and secondly he doesn't even have a wardrobe just a box and when did it turn into we?" I said smiling "He doesn't know I am coming either so I thought that we could both surprise him." Smurf said looking away. "I got it at dinner he will be sitting with the other officers a little later than everyone else, you creep in as best as you can with your huge feet and sit next to him whether he notices or not doesn't really matter but say something like "I got ya back" he will laugh and then I will come in and sit opposite because you will distract him and then I'll say 'miss me' and he will laugh and be presently surprised rather than scared to insanity in his sleep." I said with a huge grin on my face and all Smurf says is "My feet aren't that big" frowning I shake my head.

**Charles POV**

We have been waiting for the first 4 section to arrive so that the other can leave, I can see them all patiently waiting but really that are all hyperactive on adrenaline for when they get home, some are going to surprise their families and partners, I would hate to be surprised. We see the plane land which means that 4 section and begin to leave and we wait for the 15 minutes it takes for the new section to get here when the dinner bell rings. Whenever there is a new section joining us we ring the bell so that they can come off the plane and get fresh grub to shove ion their gobs before they do their 10 mile jog to see who is the fittest in their platoon but all against all the others in the camp.

I can see all the privates have gotten their meal I sat down at the officers table and began to tuck into my food I had shoved in a huge piece of the lasagne, when someone sat next to me, without looking I said "There is the whole table you know" then tuned my head and saw the brown hair and the green eyes of Dylan Smith or Smurf "What the fuck are you doing here Smurfy" I said "Well, I thought I would surprise my favourite officer and come back to him, I know you missed me "I said smiling and shaking his hand "It's been a long time what's it 6 months since I last saw you, how you been?" "Good, yeah I've been hanging out with ma mam and at the garage. Did you hear about the plane?" he asked I looked towards him and pointed at the plane in the distance the top of it was really rattled, if you look closely from here, you see that pointy thing in the middle" "ummm" I said spinning around and looking closer "Nope I don't see nothing" "oh well" Smurf said sitting down and going back to his food "Oh well, that all you-" I stopped and stared at her, she was sitting with food smiling at me, she can't be real she isn't here is in London with her family. I am waiting for an email to tell me where she is going next. "Miss me?" she asked turning her head still laughing "Your gonna have to close your mouth boss or your gonna catch fly's" Smurf said smiling "You're really here" I whispered still not believing she is "Yep, all the way home" she said smiling. I jumped up around the table and pulled her into my arms. Her petit body moulding perfectly into my arms with her head tucked nicely under my head. Smelling her hair of apples, damn I missed her. "What are you doing here though Molly?" I asked still hugging her "I'm the medic for 5 section Charlie, I can be with you without going on missions with you, I asked the chief officer and she said it was fine. "I can't believe your here" I said still smiling "With me"; "with you" She said and kissed me.

Thank you for all the support it means so much to me and I am glad you are enjoying the story. I was going to stop it there, but I thought of a really good idea for the future chapters. Involves Molly and Charles maybe being split up and Smurf meeting someone new.


	6. Gone Girl

**Molly POV**

It had been 2 weeks since I first surprised Charles, he had been on 1 mission and I had been on two short ones. There has been an ever increasing worry over the fact that there have been IS militants near the front of our camp and the camp supervisors have been sending out soldiers to guard the camp 24/7 and the worry is beginning to affect the way the officers are treating us, constantly acting as though the IS will infiltrate any minute. "Dawes, cox, and balls" you are all going with 4 section as they have no medic because bait was hit in the chest" captain Mador said "Umm, Sir I am unable to go with 4 section as Captain James is commanding officer and we aren't allowed to go together for personal reasons" I said kind of sad, I would like to go with Charles again. "I don't care if he was your dad; you have to go with his platoon as there are no medic's available for anywhere else, alright?" he said looking down at me "Um, yes sir" I saluted and left to stand among 4 section as their designated medic.

**Charles POV**

"Today we are finding the IS militants and where they are camped to avoid any conflicts within our camp. We will kill anyone who shoots at us and take back any living." I said in a deep threatening voice so that the privates knew that I was serious and meant war.

"Dawes come forward" sergeant McCoy said and I saw Molly step forward identify yourself "Al'right, Hi, I'm Molly Dawes been to Afghanistan once and was shot 3 times and saved 3 people, including Mr James over there and this is my second tour" she said and then walking back to her place "She is an amazing medic and has had great things spoken about you are blessed to have her in your platoon" McCoy said smiling at Molly. I know that look. He gave that look to his 'partner' before we went on this tour. Partner meaning 30 years younger than him. He nodded towards me as for me to take over and then walked off turning around to look at my Molly. "We will be moving in 10 minutes, please make sure you have all the supplies you need as we won't be coming back for anything, I'll see you all in 10 minutes" I Sid Walking towards Molly. "Mol's, can we talk?" I asked and walked her to the medic tent "Have I forgotten something sir?" she asked. Now normally I would have argued at her calling me sir but I keep forgetting the place in which we are. At work. "Just be careful, McCoy was looking at you like he wanted to get with you, just please for my sake stay away from him, I feel threatened when you smile at him the same way you smile at me" I said looking down.

**Molly POV**

Holy Shit, I would be the last person that Charles would come to when he is feeling emotional even if he is my boyfriend. Oh that sounds weird, 'boyfriend' he is already so much more to me "It's not my fault I obviously have a thing of officers fancying me" I said laughing "Yeah okay laugh at my misfortune but I won't be able to survive without you. Like ever okay Molly please for my sake just don't smile at him" he said giving a little simile. "This isn't about Captain McCoy is it, I promise you Charles you are the only man that will ever share my bed the only man who wake to the touches of me and if you or I am hurt I know that I will be by your side and I know that you will be by mine because that is what Love is and I differently Love you will all my heart. You are the most important man in my life, now and always" I said with silent tears running down my face. Charles wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly "I love you also" he said sending shivers down my spine as he kissed my neck "Always" he whispered pulling away and smiling at me.

2 hours on

**Charles POV**

It was way too quiet. We have seen no IS soldiers for the past 2 hours of us being out of the camp. I can hear the conversations between mates as they walk and further back the line is My Molly. Occasionally I can hear her voice come through my radio as she talks to certain soldiers giving witty remarks and sarcastic comments and occasionally swearing as her feet hurt. "STOP!" McCoy screamed from the from and the rest of us dropped to the ground and aimed at the invisible target that made McCoy scream "Okay I see the camp, 1-4 going left, 5-10 going right and 11-20 follow James through the tunnels affirmative" he whispered into his Mic "Affirmative" a range of voices announce the heads of each groups. I watched as Molly Followed McCoy's group as he was the most likely one to have casualties "9- 12-16-22-5-21" I heard Molly whisper "4-9-20-20-15" I spoke back as I saw her walk away. We are meeting at the extraction point at 0600 and everyone was here except Molly and McCoy's group. That's when I heard the shouts, screams and gun shots that came from the camp. I grabbed my binoculars and saw the members of McCoy's group come running out towards us not turning around. Lot of them with blood on their uniform and on their skin. "Sir, they have McCoy, they have McCoy" the closest member of the group said "What about Dawes" I asked hoping she was just a slow runner "Dead on impact sir"

9- 12-16-22-5-21

9=I

12=L

16=O

22=V

5=E

21=U

4-9-20-20-15

4=D

9=I

20=T

20=T

15=O

They use numbers so they can talk about their relationship together without anyone else knowing what they are talking about.

This is what I meant by splitting up. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Dead Girl?

**Molly POV**

Well shit, I feel like death. Oh my god it was just a dream, I am in hospital in Birmingham. I never when to Syria with Charles or Smurf, I have been in a coma for the whole time for like a year and a half just a dream. "If you don't shut you face, I will shut it for you" I heard somewhere in the distance and then all the memories came back to me the mission saying good bye to Charles and helping McCoy out and the gun shots the shouts and screams of her friends and the explosion of dust and fire as the bomb went off. My throat was on fire I desperately wanted to cough and spit all the dust out of my mouth but by doing so I will be alerting the IS of my aliveness, so I kept quiet.

**Charles POV**

I could see the smoke admitting from the windows and doors of the camp that we had just invaded. "No" I whispered and began to move towards the camp. I had to see her, to see if she is alive I started running "James No!" Bandit shouted and wrapped his arms around my chest "You can't go back, okay you can't" he said to me "I HAVE TO GET HER!" I screamed at him and thrashed around in his arms "Charles calm down" he said "I would rather die that live withy out her so let me go" I said continuing to thrash around "I felt my legs give out and saw Bandits leg fall down and call for the extraction team. I fell to the ground and lied silently. I was carried to the helicopter and flew back to camp and put into the hospital they had set up not saying a word. I picked the picture out of my pocket of Molly and I in Afghanistan. She is smiling and looking at me and I am smiling and looking at her. I was so happy with her, she is my life and I won't live without her. "Charles, Molly may be gone but you still have Sam at home and your parent's hells even your ex-wife all supporting you. Don't lose it all, Molly wouldn't want that" Bandit said to me. "Molly" I whispered before passing out.

**Molly POV**

I could no longer hear the voices of the Militants or McCoy. I opened my eyes and saw a young face looking at me. I pulled my head back ignoring the twinge in my neck and began to stand up. "Who are you?" I crocked out coughing out all the dust. The boy looked at me quizzically and leant his head to the side "Name" I whispered and recognition was placed on his face "Hoshea" he said quietly. "Hi Hoshea, I'm Molly. Do you know the way out, um exit?" I asked and he began to move so I automatically follow him hoping that he wasn't going to take me to the leaders or something like that. We arrived at a door which was guarded by 2 men with A K 47. He said some words and phrases that I didn't understand and the two men moved out of the way and handed me a gun and directed me to the West. I nodded and began walking. I turned around and saw the boy being shot "NO!" I shouted and ran towards the boy "He gave his life for you, you are free to go back to your Charles but the Captain will stay as he has made a deal with Elikai for his life. He won't be going back with you, so run before we change our minds" he said and pointed the gun at me. I turned and ran in the direction he pointed in attempting to forget that fact that a 8/9 year old bot has just been killed so that I can go home. How did the men know about me and Charles unless they were either in the camp or listening to our messages. It took 2 hours to get to the camp so why is it taking so long to get back.

**Charles POV**

I had been 12 hours since I have lost my Molly Dawes. I have been thinking about our life together even if that life has only been about 2 years it has been the best 2 years that I will ever have and even if I do manage to move on I will never forget my Molly. I keep looking towards the gate as if she will suddenly come back to me saying that she had to tie her lases and got lost instead of being shot down by our enemy. "Charles, why don't you just come back to me and Sam. You can sleep and live in our house and we'll try and redevelop our relationship before the divorce" Rebecca said over the phone "You fucking Bitch, all you think about is yourself. I am going nowhere near you home let alone live in it. Our relationship has been over and will remain over and I will never forgive you for cheating on me with Dave. He was my best friend and the only one that supported me in joining the army and now I see it was just you influencing him through his dick. It wasn't his mouth speaking but his fucking cock which surprising sounded a lot like you. Bitch." I said as I hung up and walked out of the phone office. I sighed and walked around the camp and looked in at the medic tent and saw someone in there.

I ran towards it and pulled open the flaps to see Smurf lying on Molly's bed "I miss her too you know" he said looking up at me. He swung his legs over the bed and patted the place next to him. I sat down and looked at him he looked miserable. "I never got to tell her I met someone new" he said smiling "Who is it" I asked wanting to know who replaced the Molly sized whole I his chest "Her name is Olivia, she is a year older than me but is also from Newport I helper her fix her car when she broke down and I took her out for a meal and we made plans to meet again and we have been together for 8 months now" Smurf said pulling out a photo of her from his chest pocket "She's pretty" I said looking at the picture "I know and I have her and unlike Molly she speaks proper and I can understand her." He said Smiling

**Molly POV**

I feel as though I have been walking for hours, oh wait I have been. I think I have been walking in the wrong direction when I hear shouting and gun shots. I walked around a tree and saw lots of children being knelt down with gun pointed at their heads. I loaded my gun and made sure I had bullets in case it came down to it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing" I said in a calm voice. The men turned around and began shooting. I shot them dead "Hey guys, it's okay my name is Molly, what are your names?" I asked looking at the 3 children individually." Gaizka, Jehoshua and Misham" said the oldest of the boys "I am looking for the British and American base camp, do you know where it is. "Yes, it is about a 3 hour walk in that direction, would you like me to show you the way" Gaizka said in his Syrian accent "Yes please" I replied and began to follow the boys.

**Charles POV**

It has been 15 hours of my life without Molly and it is hell. I can't sleep, I can barely move from the medic tent. I think I will go for a walk. I walked up towards the gate and up the stairs and looked at the void of the desert just sand and sky and noth- what's that in the distance "Mike there are 4 people walking towards the camp" I Said And mike and his platoon opened the gate and walked out aiming at the people arriving. "Announce your names" Mike shouted "Gaizka, Misham, Jehoshua and Molly Dawes" The girl shouted. As they came into the light of the spot Light I saw the girl who made my life worth living "Molly"

Don't worry guys; I would never kill off Molly, sorry for the cliff hanger. Not quite sure what's going to happen next, any ideas?


	8. Yep, My Girl

**I want to apologise for the really long wait, no excuse really other than bloody College coursework and mini mock exams. **

**Charles POV**

I ran down the stairs and pulled open the door's not wanting to blink in case I'm imaging it. As I look to the spotlight I see that Molly is gone. It was just my imagination, she wasn't here. "Sir, what are you doing out here it isn't safe, these children are going back to their village whilst you are going to bed, sir" Mike said looking at me with a sympathy smile "I saw, I saw Molly, was she here Mike was she here" I said getting in his face "No, Molly wasn't here just the 3 kids, get some sleep Charles or you'll go mad thinking about it." I walked away looking back at Mike who was ushering the kids out away from the entrance and walked towards my bed when I saw the light from the medic tent turn on.

**Molly POV**

I saw Charles run down the stairs and looked towards Mike and his platoon "I was never here" I said and walked behind the doors and as they opened I slipped through and went towards the medic tent and began to make myself better with bandage and plasters. I could hear Mike and my Charles talking and finally Charles had given up, I heard Charles walk near the tent entrance and I turned on the light and hid behind the door. "Hello?" I heard his sad voice say "Charles" I whispered and walked forward "Molly" he said "Holy Shit, it was you MOLLY!" He shouted and grabbed me into a hug, feeling all around my body, smelling my hair pulling back and kissing me "I thought I lost you for good, I went crazy without you knowing I would never have you back, but now the love of my life is back and I'm not alone" he said kissing me again and again "I will never leave you again" I said kissing him back harder. I was pushed against the tent walls. "Sir, we can't do this here people will see or hear us" I said out of breath "To be honest I could care less" Charles said picking me up and sitting me on the bed "Charles, no" I said getting off the bed and pulling away from him "Molly, I'm sorry"

**Charles POV**

"I'm Sorry" I said "I got carried away, what happened whilst I was away" I asked sitting next to her "Well, after the explosion, I heard the IS talking to McCoy, he owned them something and when I decided to move I saw this kid and he helped me get to the exit. After some talking one of the men gave me and opened the door and then they shot the kid Hoshea was his name, on the way back I went the wrong way and found the 3 kids I was with when you found me and I saved them from being shot in the head and in return they gave me back to you." She said looking at me we intertwined our hands and I kissed the back of her hand. "It was horrible, the boys were so young" she whispered looking into the distance of a medic bag. I looked at her face carefully and saw bruises and cuts mixing with the tears coming down her face. I leant in and kissed each bruise and each cu before kissing her lips and wiping away the tears. "My love, Molly you have been so brave and you have come back to me and that is all I can ask of you. What you need is some time to comprehend what has recently happened to you and whether that is with me or without I understand. I'll leave you alone" I said walking away hearing her sobbing.

**Molly POV**

It was early morning when I finally stopped crying and I came to terms that what happened to me in the camp was what happened daily to the boys, and I need to attempt to change that and I will only be able to do that with a clear head and my goals listed and first on the list was some time with Charles away from the battle field to get us on the same page on our relationship as me going missing for 12+ hours obviously put some strain on Charles and myself. I walked towards his Burgan when I heard crying coming from the inside "I nearly lost my Molly and now she and I are crying alone when we should be together" he said before crying more into his pillow. I crept into his tent and saw him bawling his eyes out face down on the bed. I walked towards him and knelt down near his face "Couldn't agree more" I said quietly. He immediately turned over startled grabbed my hips and brought me down onto his bed. "I love you Charlie" I said kissing his lips and him mumbling a response which sounded like a 'love you too' we kissed for about 5 minutes until he put his weight down on me, I looked at him and he was just staring into my eyes. "I was going to this at home but, um Molly Dawes" he said getting down on one knee "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Molly James" he said smiling with a little fear of rejection in his eyes "Charles I would- MOLLY, GET MOLLY" I heard Charles stood up and walked outside "What's going on" he asked the Kurdish fighter "THEY'VE BREACHED THE WALLS" he said running away and at that point we heard the gun shots starting "Yes, Charles yes I'll marry you" I said kissing his lips as I ran away towards to medic tent, grabbing my bag, weapon and helping out any of the injured. As I walked away I saw Charles standing with his platoon watching I and he tapped his ring finger and in return I tapped mine. Not really sure what it meant, but must have meant a lot to Charles and the smile he had on this face was huge.

Hope you enjoyed it, again sorry for the wait, only a couple more chapters to go


End file.
